1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to product measurement technology, and particularly to a server and a method for aligning a part of a product with a reference object.
2. Description of Related Arts
In automated processes, a product on a production line should be carefully measured. A computer can check feature elements of the product to ensure that quality of the product is within predetermined tolerances. During measurement of a part of a product, aligning the part of the product with a reference object is an important process. However, it is difficult to exactly and quickly align the part of the product and the reference object.